


A is for "A Brand New Thing"

by bluemoongirl99



Series: The ABC's [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Baby Boy, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Intro, Little, M/M, Past Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, daddy pete, ddlb, kink negotiations, little Ryan, little fic, little ryan ross, past abuse hinted at, will probably get more into it later in the following fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoongirl99/pseuds/bluemoongirl99
Summary: 'It's like a bandaid'Ryan tells himself, trying to settle his breaths.Or,Ryan decided to tell Pete that he's a little, and the reaction wasn't what he expected.





	A is for "A Brand New Thing"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, I wrote this fic almost a year ago. Writing isn't bad any means, but when I found this, I've grown significantly, and it could be better. I freshened it up a bit, so here you go. This is going to be a series about the adventures of Little!Ryan and Daddy!Pete. 
> 
> This is also hopefully a makeshift apology for not posting/finishing my other Pete/Ryan fic is close to a year as well. I'm working on part two though! I'm close! I promise! Also please leave me a comment. I beg of you.
> 
> \- Ash

_‘It’s like a bandaid’_ he thought, trying to calm his breaths. Ryan didn’t know how to bring it up. He knew it was fucked up, and Brendon had never hesitated to tell him so. He was being naive to think it would work out. But whenever he saw Pete’s smile, or the glimmer in his brown eyes, he wanted it to work. He wanted it to work so bad sometimes his chest ached with pure want. 

He had sat Pete down, figuring that this was the best way of going about it. He was going to lay it all down, and Pete could do with the information what he pleased. He was giving him an out, which is what everyone always eventually wants with Ryan anyway. 

Ryan’s stomach was in knots, and all of his fingers had been bitten down to the point that they were bleeding. Pete looked worried too, and he kept sending Ryan concerned glances. He had persistently asked Ryan was wrong, but Ryan had only answered by shaking his head. He also removed Pete’s hands from their place around his waist. The loss of the familiar weight, and heat against his body felt foreign. 

Pete was sitting on the couch, and Ryan sat down next to him, then faced him. He kept his careful distance, in case Pete was overly disgusted. The thought of Pete looking at him with anything other than adoration though, made him feel sick. 

“There’s something I need to tell you,” he finally got out. He couldn’t meet Pete’s eyes, and decided to look at the dark burgundy of the couch instead. 

Pete leaned forward, grabbing onto Ryan’s hands. “You’re really stressing me out here Ry, what’s wrong?” 

Ryan took a deep breath. “I have this thing,” he finally managed to get out nervously. Pete only looked at him expectantly, clearly waiting for him to continue. “A lot of people think it’s disgusting, and I-I-, don’t disagree but I-” he stuttered, stumbling over his words, before biting his lip. 

He snuck his eyes up to glance at Pete, who was only furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. “Okay…?” Pete trailed off. “Do you have like a piss kink or something?” 

Ryan couldn’t help the hysterical giggles that tumbled out of his mouth. The fact that, that was where Pete’s brain immediately went was incredibly hilarious to Ryan, who was now clutching his stomach. “I’m sorry I-” he choked out, but the words died in his throat abruptly. 

Pete’s expression was serious, and as suddenly as his laughter had begun, the situation turned somber once again. “I want to call you Daddy,” Ryan blurted, trying to get the bandaid mentality back.

Ryan’s heart clenched, and his stomach dropped as he watched Pete’s face turn into a scowl. He stood up, all fire, and fury, “Did fucking Frank or Joe put you up to this? You tell them one fucking thing when you’re drunk and they pull this shit.” He ran his fingers through his hair roughly, turning away from Ryan, not wanting to look at him. 

Ryan could only stare back. “What are you talking about?” Pete’s fingers froze as his body went rigid. “Pete…?” Ryan asked. He could practically feel his heartbeat in his throat. 

Pete turned around slowly. “Nobody put you up to this?” He clarified cautiously. 

Ryan shook his head, his eyes wide. “I have a Daddy Kink, Pete,” he whispered. He curled his knees up to his chest, and snuggled his face into them. 

After a few moments he felt Pete trying to pry him from his protective position. “Baby?” He asked tentatively. “You have a Daddy Kink?” 

Ryan nodded weakly, sniffling a little. “I know it’s disgusting. I’m sorry, Brendon always said I was fucked up, and that I needed fucking therapy-” he couldn’t help his voice wobbling a little towards the end at the memories. Of Brendon shouting at him when he went into little space without control over it. How he would recoil anytime the word ‘Daddy’ would slip out. 

“Hey,” Pete said gently, tilting up his chin. “It’s not disgusting.” Ryan only sniffled miserably in response. Pete hummed, biting his lip. “How far does it go?” When Ryan didn’t answer, he continued. “Are you a little too, baby?” 

Ryan’s eyes got impossibly wider, shining with tears. “How-?” 

Pete only smiled, “I’ve got a Daddy Kink too.” Ryan stared at him in shock. Pete gestured with his arm, “c’mere baby boy.” 

Ryan took no time in throwing himself at Pete. He crawled into his lap, and nestled his face into Pete’s neck for safety. Pete shushed him, rubbing circles into his back. “How old are you, baby?” 

Ryan snuggled deeper. “I’m four, Daddy,” he replied, slipping into little space with ease. 

Pete kissed the top of Ryan’s head, adjusting them so they were laying in a more comfortable position on the couch. “Do you have any stuff? Pacis, stuffies, coloring books…” Pete trailed off questioning. 

Ryan nodded, face still in Pete’s neck. “I have a paci, Daddy. It’s in a box in the nightstand, and I use it whenever you’re not home,” he admitted, before sticking his thumb into his mouth. 

Pete gave him a tender, sad smile. “Well, you won’t have to hide anything anymore.”

“I have a stuffie. His name is Gregory,” Ryan informed him brightly. 

“Yeah?” Pete indulged him. “That’s a silly name for a stuffie.”

Ryan removed himself from Pete’s neck so he could look at his new Daddy, and tell him all about Gregory. “His name is Gregory because he’s a gentleman,” he declared, before bursting into giggles, his thumb going promptly back into his mouth. 

“How about tomorrow we go get you some stuff to play with, and wear, huh?” Pete suggested, much to Ryan’s delight. “But,” Pete continued sharply, “first, we need to set rules. I’m not having my little running loose, what would the neighbors say?” 

Ryan giggled around his thumb at his Daddy’s joke. “They would say I’m the cutest little ever. Right, Daddy?” 

Pete grinned, running his hands under Ryan’s shirt. “The absolute cutest.” Ryan beamed from the praise, wanting to melt into Pete’s warm skin. “But, we need to establish rules. I’ll write them up and put them on the fridge later. We need a bedtime, a naptime, no swearing while you’re little, no secrets, and you’re not allowed to call anyone Daddy but me.” 

Ryan nodded solemnly. “You make the best rules, Daddy.” 

“Second thing,” Pete ticked off, “does this spread into bdsm territory, because if it does then we need to set boundaries for that, and pick a safeword.” 

Ryan yawned, rubbing his eyes, while snuggling with his Daddy. He was so anxious earlier, that now he was relaxed, all he wanted to do was go to sleep. Pete also realized it wasn’t the best idea to do kink neogtiations with a little. He brushed his fingers through Ryan’s hair. “I think somebody needs a nap.” 

Ryan whimpered in the back of his throat. “Can we do this later Daddy. I tired.” He said in a little voice. 

Pete chuckled, though giving his little some sympathy. “Alright, let me put you down for a nap.” 

Even though Pete was shorter than Ryan, Ryan was so scrawny that Pete could pick him up with no problem. Ryan wrapped his legs around Pete’s waist, and his arms followed around his neck. He yawned again, holding onto his Daddy. He felt loved, and protected, which is all he craved for when going into the little kid frame of mind. 

Pete carried him into their bedroom, and placed him gently down onto the bed. Ryan was considerably drowsy by this point, and curled into the bed as soon as he was in it. Pete made to leave the room, but Ryan whined, reaching his arm out for him. 

Pete shifted back into Daddy mode. “That’s right, you’re too little to sleep alone. How careless.” 

Ryan shifted to make room for Pete on the bed. Pete quickly unbuckled his belt, and pulled off his jeans so that he was only in his boxers and a t-shirt. He kneeled next to Ryan, “I need you to help me get your clothes off so you can take a nap, baby.” 

Ryan whined brattily, but obliged, lazy bringing his fingers to his own belt, unbuckling it slowly. When it was unbuckled, they fell lazily to his side, as he seemed practically asleep. Pete fondly rolled his eyes, before finishing the job, and helped him pull his pants off. He pulled back the covers and urged Ryan underneath them. 

Ryan cuddled up to him immediately, his arms and legs wrapped around Pete like an octopus within seconds. Pete only smiled, knowing that if anyone else was there they would be quick to point out the obvious heart eyes he was making at his baby boy. He was so filled with love as he tenderly ran his fingers through Ryan’s mop of messy brown curls. 

“Hey Daddy?” Ryan spoke up, his eyes closed. His words were mostly slurred from his clear exhaustion, but he managed a small smirk before mumbling, “I really like spankies.”

Pete had to bite back a groan, as Ryan snuggled back into him, and Pete’s arms circled his waist. Within seconds his breaths evened out, and he was asleep, leaving Pete not too far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on social media.
> 
> Twitter: @mcrfanfiction
> 
> Tumblr: babyashleym


End file.
